


[Podfic] Adoration

by dyano86, istie



Category: Original Work
Genre: College, F/F, F/M, Narcissism, Party, Self-cest, Shapeshifting, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyano86/pseuds/dyano86, https://archiveofourown.org/users/istie/pseuds/istie
Summary: Podfic reading ofAdoration, written by dyano86.





	[Podfic] Adoration

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adoration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574237) by [dyano86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyano86/pseuds/dyano86). 



> If you like what you hear, please feel free to get in contact with me; I do take commissions such as this one!

**Text:** Adoration

 **Author:** dyano86

 **Reader:** istie

 **Length:** 22:02

 **Download**  
[MP3 (24.9 MB)](https://megaupload.nz/11kemblcnf/19-04-25_-_Adoration_mp3)


End file.
